The invention relates to a control device for the tape deck of a magnetic tape cassette apparatus, for controlling the tape deck functions including the loading and ejection of a cassette by means of a servo drive mechanism; and more particularly to such a device which comprises an actuating member which is movable by means of a servomotor and which mechanically sets the tape deck functions during its movement to specific operating positions.
In general servo drive mechanisms are used if a greater ease of operation is required, if mechanical push button mechanisms occupy too much space or, more broadly, if instead of manual actuation motor-assisted operation is required.
A control mechanism for controlling a predetermined sequence of functions in a tape cassette apparatus is disclosed in published German patent application No. 29 17 716, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,489 corresponds. The control mechanism is provided with a servo drive which comprises a plurality of cam discs arranged on a spindle. These cam discs cooperate with separate follower levers, by means of which the cassette is pulled inwards and ejected, the cassette holder is lowered into the playing position, the head mounting plate is moved towards the cassette, and the drive wheels are set to their operating positions. This construction is comparatively bulky, because the follower levers occupy much space. Moreover, fast winding cannot be effected by the servo drive. However, the major drawback is that the control mechanism can carry out the individual operating functions in sequence only, and these functions cannot be interrupted, except for the playing mode. This results in a fixed operating sequence which is not flexible enough.